


I Wasn't Going To Mention It

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Does Not Get The References (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Jokes (Supernatural), Castiel Makes the First Move (Supernatural), Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Castiel Watches Porn (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester is an angry sleeper. Like a bear., Enochian (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Quote: I learned that from the pizza man. (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: “The way I feel about Dean cannot be expressed by the human tongue.” Cass says into the air as Sam is loading supplies into the Impala.He stops dead in his tracks and glances over to Cass who maintains the eye contact.“I wasn’t going to mention it.” he says with utter sincerity.Sam want to strange him. How many hints can someone drop? And how oblivious do you have to be to have missed every single one of them?“Can you go and not mention it to Dean?” he asks,“Why would I do that?” he asks incredulously. “Then I would be mentioning it to Dean.”“Then why do you keep ‘not mentioning these’ things to me?”Cass cocks his head. “I don’t know.” He says. “I just… you’re just there Sam. Don’t turn this onto me! I wasn’t even going to mention it.”Sam sighs as Cass marches out of the room, almost barrelling into Dean.“What’s up with him?” Dean asks, walking in and offering him a piece of bacon.He holds up a hand and waves the bacon away. “He just came to ‘not mention’ something.”Dean blinks at him in confusion.“What I’m saying Dean,” He says carefully. “is that you just need to let him down gently.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	I Wasn't Going To Mention It

“Dean and I do share a more profound bond.”

Sam’s head whips to Dean almost instantly. His brother looks as though he’s about to give birth to a cow. And not in a good way. Even Sam is incredulous at the blatant display of favouritism. Though, I do suppose raising one from hell might serve to create a special bond.

Dis eyes dart to Cass, and for once, the angel seems to pick up on the awkwardness in the room.

“I wasn’t going to mention it.”

Dean drops his head between his knees.

…

Sam is mixing a smoothie when he feels a strange presence behind him. He almost tosses the blender in fright but he realises that it’s only Cass.

“Hey man.” He says in greeting. “You’re stealthy.”

“No.” he says seriously. “I am Castiel.”

“No, I just-” Sam chuckles to himself. “Nothing. Never mind.”

A beat of silence passes. Sam waits for Castiel to explain why he’s here or to just flit away like he usually does. To his surprise, the angel just stands there and stares at him, as though engaging in a staring contest. In fact, it reminds him of what he sees him and Dean doing whenever they’re within seeing distance of one another.

“Cass?” he asks when he realises the fruits in his smoothie are starting to oxidise.

“Yes Sam.” He says, seeming to snap out of his daze. “I wish you could get Dean to drink some of those. Anything healthy really.”

Sam narrows his eyes in suspicion. That can’t have been what Cass flew all this way to talk about. Dean’s gut health. “Yeah…” he says slowly. “Me too. But Dean is stubborn.”

“And an incredibly bright soul.” Castiel adds. “The world would be lost without him.”

He wants to agree but Castiel tone sounds so wistful and far away that Sam just has to force himself to nod along politely.

Cass’ eyes snap to him then. “I wasn’t going to mention it.”

The he vanishes.

…

Sam is researching lore in the bunker when he hears the thud of footsteps.

It isn’t Dean, he knows that for sure. His brother had about a half bottle of Jack and ambled off to his bed. No way he’s awake and not puking.

So that leaves Cass.

“Hey Cass.” He greets.

“Sam.” Cass nods his way, pausing at the edge of the table.

“Dean’s knocked out.”

“I know.”

Sam figured he might be looking for Dean.

“Why don’t you hang around till he wakes up.”

Cass smiles. “Your brother… he’s an angry sleeper. And an angrier waker. Like a bear.” Cass hums.

“How do you know that?” he asks suspiciously.

Cass shrugs. “I wasn’t going to mention it.”

…

“Dean.”

Sam listens belatedly to their conversation.

“You look like the pizza-man.”

Sam almost swallows his straw.

Dean flushes, trying his best to remain composed. It’s not every day that an angel of the Lord tell you that you look like a porno star.

“T-thanks Cass.”

“I wasn’t going to mention it.” Cass says sheepishly.

…

“The way I feel about Dean cannot be expressed by the human tongue.” Cass says into the air as Sam is loading supplies into the Impala.

He stops dead in his tracks and glances over to Cass who maintains the eye contact.

“I wasn’t going to mention it.” he says with utter sincerity.

Sam want to strange him. And Dean by extension. How many hints can someone drop? And how oblivious do you have to be to have missed every single one of them.”

“Can you go and not mention it to Dean?” he asks, annoyed

“Why would I do that?” he asks incredulously. “Then I would be mentioning it to Dean. Why on earth would I do such a thing?”

“Then why do you keep ‘not mentioning these’ things to me?”

Cass cocks his head. “I don’t know.” He says. “I just… you’re just there Sam. Don’t turn this onto me! I wasn’t even going to mention it.”

Sam sighs as Cass marches out of the room, almost barreling into Dean.

“What’s up with him?” Dean asks, walking in and offering him a piece of bacon.

He holds up a hand and waves the bacon away. “He just came to ‘not mention’ something.”

Dean blinks at him in confusion.

“Can’t you catch a hint?” he demands. “Cass keeps hanging around you and saying these strange – mind boggling – things.”

“Profound bond?” Sam reminds when Dean remains silent. “Pizza man? The world being lost without you? The way I feel about Dean can’t be expressed in the human tongue?”

“Wait what?”

“What I’m saying Dean.” He says carefully. “is that you just need to let him down gently.”

…

Sam is steaming when he sees Cass creep into the room. He’s positive he’s about to be put into an awkward position yet again. But Dean breezes into the room.

“Morning Sam.” He says before going over to ruffle Cass hair. “Morning sunshine.”

“Hello Dean.” Cass murmurs.

Dean pours a glass of orange juice and taps Cass on the shoulder.

“Olani hoath oi” Dean says with a smile, then walks out of the room.

Cass sits there frozen and Sam is about to poke him to make sure that he’s still alive when Dean pops his head back into the kitchen, startling them both. “Just so you know… I wasn’t going to mention it.”

“Wait.” Cass blurts _.“_ Olani hoath oi”

Sam vaguely remembers that. It’s something Enochian. Something he hadn’t really paid attention to that is now coming back to bite him in that ass.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that my feelings for Dean can’t be expressed by the human tongue.” Cass says with some trepidation. He glances at Dean hopefully. “You do know what this means right.”

“Course.” Dean says and Sam notices that he moves to intertwine their fingers. “It means ‘I love you.’”

“I love you too.” Cass says.

“But you weren’t going to mention it.” Sam says with a grin.


End file.
